The Psycho Rangers
The Psycho Ranger's are the Power Ranger's & Team Robot's ach-rivals, They are now apprentice's of Master Xehanort and Bowser's Super Soldiers, also the Psycho Rangers want to destroy them. They have their monster form when they grew bigger Cast *'Psycho Red' was the leader and the most powerful of the Psycho Rangers, as demonstrated when he faced all five Space Rangers in battle without aid. He was also the most impatient of the Psycho Rangers and became more and more frustrated when Astronema would not let them destroy the Space Rangers. Though each Psycho Ranger wanted to destroy their Space Ranger counterpart, Psycho Red was the most obsessed with doing so – even jeopardizing nearly successful plans. His monster form was a fire monster. Psycho Red was destroyed by the powered up V3 Missile attack from the Mega Voyager. *'Psycho Black' was created as the evil counterpart of the Black Space Ranger. Of the five, he was the most level-headed and least rebellious. He wasn't too happy with Astronema's strategy, but followed her orders because he was afraid of being destroyed if he rebelled. He tended to disagree with Psycho Red, finding him too irrational. He stopped Psycho Red from killing Andros at a time when Red was refusing to obey Astronema's orders, angry that Red wanted all the glory for himself. Psycho Black's Psycho Monster form is a rock monster who can use a rock-like tentacle. He was destroyed by a V3 Missile Attack from the Mega Voyager. *'Psycho Blue' was designed to destroy the Blue Space Ranger. He had a seemingly unstable and insane personality - not unlike a raging psychopath. On one occasion, he beat TJ so hard that TJ had to be put in intensive care aboard the Megaship. Over time, his obsession with his counterpart got the better of him, to the point where he refused to give up when he faced five Blue Rangers (the other four main Rangers had re-coloured their costumes to mimic the Blue costume). He rushed into battle, taking out four Rangers, but was eventually overpowered by the Blue and Silver Rangers. His Psycho Monster form is a crystalline ice monster with freezing powers. Psycho Blue was destroyed by the Winged Mega Voyager's V3 Missile Attack. *'Psycho Yellow' was the loner Ranger - she did not participate in battle as much as the others did. She preferred to let others do the dirty work while she claimed victory. She even double-crossed Psycho Pink, using her for her own scheme. Psycho Yellow was also able to infect the Mega Voyager and force it to fight against the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord after transforming into a computer virus. Psycho Yellow was a reptilian hornet-like monster, and was destroyed by the energy that was absorbed from the Psycho Monsters' attack, which was then used to fire an ultra-charged V3 Missile attack. *'Psycho Pink' was the least fleshed out of the Psycho Rangers, though at times she appeared to be the most aggressive of them. When Astronema decided the Psycho Rangers would take on one Space Ranger at a time, Psycho Pink was selected to fight first. However, she went in a secret alliance with Psycho Yellow that ended abruptly when Yellow betrayed her. The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers used this to their advantage and defeated Psycho Pink. In her monster form, Psycho Pink was a plant-like monster, and was destroyed by the Mega Voyager's V3 Missile attack. Trivia *The Psycho Rangers will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and will make they're return in Emerl's Adventures of Jetson The Movie. Gallery Psycho Red.jpg|Psycho Red In Monster Form Psycho Black .jpg|Psycho Black In Monster Form Psychoblue.jpg|Psycho Blue In Monster Form Psycho Yellow.jpg|Psycho Yellow In Monster Form Psych opine.jpg|Psycho Pink In Monster Form Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains